Kyle Fiore
Character Profile Name Kyle Fiore Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Title Royal Princess (Y'Sad) Affiliation Y'Sadian Royalty Neav Revata Koran St. Albans Alias Kyle St. Albans Age Nineteen Species 1/2 Human 1/2 Y'Sadian Height 5'3" Weight 105 lbs. Eye Color Glowing red Hair Color Brunette Birthworld Y'Sad Involvement Koran St. Albans (ex) Children No one yet Father Elias Fiore Mother Leentje Fiore Siblings Namric Fiore Sienne Fiore Aaralyn Fiore Enric Fiore Serithia Monteverdi Kai Monteverdi Koran St. Albans Masters 1 Sith Master (deceased) Neav Revata (current) Alita Velos (briefly) Students No one yet Kyle Fiore is a Force Sensitive Hybrid (1/2 Y'Sadian and 1/2 Human), raised in an orphanage and trained as a Sith. Originally unknown to both her and her biological family, Kyle is the third child of the King and Queen of Y'Sad, granting her the title of a Princess. Exactly two people in the girl's existance had earned her trust and are safe from her hate: her Aunt and Master Neav Revata and Koran St. Albans with whom Kyle has been in love for the most part of her life. Origins Kyle is a member of th Y'Sadian royality and the Fiore family. This isn't something she's known her entire life and she still doesn't accept it. She considers herself a Sith first and formost. She shows a lot of attidude, especially to her twin sister whom she actually does hate for being given the better life while she was denied it. Even though her parents keep insisting, Kyle still doesn't believe that they had no idea that there were two girls born that night. She's been given lessons similiar to the ones Aara grew up to, to start acting like a Princess but she denies them most of the time. Testimony '' "Ah, yes, Kyle. I remember her. I was actually the one to find her in front of the orphinage one cold night. She was just left there, covered in a blanket. But it was sure right there she was Y'Sadian. The red eyes, the sharp teeth, the wings in development. I was sure. It such a sad thing for someone to do what they did but I liked to think that her parents did it for the best, perhaps because they couldn't afford for her.'' Well, from the very beginning she was very different from the rest of the children. She wasn't very sociable, she tended to be on her own. She'd talk to them, and to us, but she that was very little. But my theory of her parents not being able to provide for her was discarted as soon as her wings begin to develop. Her wings were larger then the rest of the children and I think she even understood why that was. But she did favor animals. They seemed to find her whenever she separated from the group. Quite scary creatures, I'd never seen them so close to people. Yet with her, they were as house trained pets. And there was this one time, oh, I will never forget. A small boy, Petry, who was always trying to be around her was, perhaps annoying her. He kept talking to her, calling her to play with him. But Kyle kept staring into the animal. And the animal was staring back at her. It seemed as if the two were mentally debating. And then the beast attacked the boy. We barely saved him. And the poor child got permenant scars over his face and torzo. Kyle St. Albans left the orphinage upon turning fifteen. She could have stayed until she was was mature enough though she could have stayed there longer if she chose. I don't know what had happened to her after she left the orpinage, expect that she left Y'Sad quickly after that. Hopefully, she has resolved her anger and has found some peace of mind in the following years. She was an incredibly bright child and having been the one to find her, I've always had a special bond towards her, which sadly was never returned. I do hope fo the best for her." Biography Orphanage One of the attending women found a small girl at the doorstep and took her in, not knowing anything about the child's origin expect that she was born on the very planet based on the wings, the teeth and the eyes which were a characteristic of Y'Sadian children. The girl would grow up in the same orhanage, specially cherished by the woman that had found her. Slowly, her wings developed, straightened out, her red eyes glowed strongly red. However, despite her strength growing, so was her loneliness. Kyle St. Albans, called this way by the woman that had found her, did not belong there. And she knew this. She didn't know where she belonged but this was not the place she could or would ever call home. She also started to develop a feeling of hate for the other children that liked the orphanage. The truth was, Kyle thought she was better them they were. Most of the children barely had any wings, while hers were little over the size of a medium for a child. She was a very smart child and she learned quickly that it was a ranking proof. And knowing hers were bigger then on most of them made her believe she was better then they were. She tended to play on her own, keep away from them. But while she separated herself from human beings as much as she could, she found that different when animals would come to her. They seemed to be drawn to her for some reason, the meaner they were, the more they wanted to be close to her. And if that wasn't odd enough for her guardians, she wasn't the least bit scared of them. But when other children tried to come close to her, the animals would attack them. One of her patrons would later swear that they once saw her staring intensivly into a cat like beast when a boy was trying to her get attention before the animal attacked the child. The system's mistake It was an ordinary day for Kyle, same as any other in all but one thing, when they brought a small boy into the orphanage and woman running it, tried to explain to the children that there was a mix up in name selection. The boy was already named St. Albans when Kyle arrived to them and since they carried the same last name, they were labeled in the system. Kyle was still a small child at the time and she didn't fully understand what it was that she was being told, but Koran, her new brother seemed to understand. The knowledge made them bring Koran live with them in the orphanage and despite having only met, her new big brother became very protective of Kyle. Seventh Birthday It was when Kyle turned seven, or did by the birthday she was given in the orphanage that things changed completely. It was not only the first year she was able to fly with her fully developed wings but also the first time she actually find the courage to try it. So much as it was the happiest day of her life, it was also the worst. The happiness was perhaps too much for the child but still she couldn't stop herself. She began imagining her family. She imagined her mother, have fire red hair and red eyes just like she did, with beautiful white wings, a family, with a kind and loving smile. She imagined her father's face, his forehead like hers. Her parents, in her head, were so beautiful. So perfect and so loving in her mind that when she was called for supper, she lost the thought and was brought back to the really, which upset her a great deal. It was the day Kyle St. Albans discarded her thought that she was better from all the other children based on her wing size. Not just that. Later, in the night, she sneaked out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she cut out her wings. It was long, and incredibly painful but when she was done,s he had white feathers hanging out of her back. When the damage was already done, her patrons did the best to take out the remaining feathers. She was taken to surgery to a small hospital when done, she was left with two small bones reaching out her body. The skin would heal and she would later only be able to see and feel two lumps on her back. It was hard sleeping on the at first but she learned to live with it. Not much happened in her later teen life. She continued to live distant from the rest of the children. She was educated ass much as it was possible in the orphinage and continued befriending animals over humans. In time, Koran began to look at her differently and pointing out that while they weren't brother and sister really, they were a family and had to look after each other. He'd often tell her it would always be them against the galaxy, that they were soul mates. When she turned sixteen, she left the orphanage and with it Y'Sad. Before she left though, she and Koran shared their first kiss together. But after they said their goodbyes, she refused to be on the same planet on which she grew up on. She traveled on different planets. Often on less populated then more. The Old Man It was only two years ago that she came across a mysterius man. It was actually more sure to say that he came across her. She'd been playing outside of a small tavern with a small animal, watching it, silently making it do tricks when an old man walked up to her and sat beside her. Kyle didn't like that. He sat too close to her. Instensivly focusing on the animal, it suddenly jumped to attack the man's face but stopped in mid air when the man raised his hand towards it. The animal remained hovering above the ground for only a second longer before the man twisted his wrist a bit and it fell to the floor - dead. Despite the previous anger of someone taking her space, she found herself facinated by the man killed the animal she had made a connection to. She might of felt a bit grief for the animal but her amazement was far too strong. He spoke to her shortly, told her she had something. She was special, not unique but special. He also told her she needed to be trained in her specialness to grow, to learn more. He told her where she could find those like her, told her about the Siths. But before he left, he also told her that they were not the only ones, but there were those that blindly followed and believed their duty was to protect. kyle wanted to do with serving and protecting. She hungered for more, for power. She wanted all that he told her about prior to the last knowledge. Left alone, she hesitated. But the little girl without family wasn't alone. She began to see soon enough when she and Koran crossed paths again. He was a Sith now, receiving training under Jade GlassWalker. Their relationship grew at that point and despite the fact that his training was long and hard, they were never too far from each other. Their relationship grew even further and they were no longer siblings in each other's minds but instead lovers. She knew how Koran felt about her, how much he cared for her, the way he looked at her, it was never just pure love but instead a form of obsession. Kyle's emotions weren't that different at that point. After her Master passed, she met another Sith Master and this one would have more effect on her than she ever imagined. Neav Revata was a hard teacher, pushing her to her limits and never quite showing her mercy but it was a kind of training that Kyle enjoyed. The Royal Family But things were change for the both of them soon enough. Kyle studied what little she could find about the ancient Sith ways and tried to make up her mind on whether to join the Sith or not. It was a day like any in that period that a man approached her, with matching red eyes and addressed her as Princess Aaralyn. She ignored him. He called her that again and insisted on where Soloman was. She had no idea what he was talking about. When he insisted again, Kyle drew out her lightsaber and positioned it quickly in a manner in which she could cut his head off with it. The man quickly understood that this was not the one he was referring to so he kept explain who this Princess Aaralyn was. Kyle just kept staring at him. She would blink only when told that she was the spitting image of the girl. Expect that she had wings. He offered to take her to Y'Sad to prove to her what he meant. Kyle accepted only due to curiosity of their being someone who looked like her. He had a small wessel of his own with a symbol she remembered seeing on Y'Sad when she was a younger. Upon arriving to Y'Sad he first alerted the Royal Palace that he would need to presence of the king, queen and their youngest. Kyle's first instint that it was some kind of set up. So when she put the lightsaber to his neck again, he explained that these were the girl's parents and the girl herself. This was when she realized that she appereantly looked like the daughter of the king and queen of Y'Sad. She still didn't believe him that she resembled this Princess Aaralyn. Not until she lay her eyes on the girl. He was right. They were indentical. Expect the girl still had her wings. The King and Queen kept staring at her before the king demanded to know who she was and where she came from. Kyle told him about the orphanage that wasn't very far from the palace. The facinating thing was that her birthday, that was celebrated based on the night she had arrived to the orphanage was the very same date that Aaralyn was born. They noticed she had no wings and demanded to know what had happened to them. But instead of answering herself, she found herself listening to the other girl as she questioned if it was at the age of seven. And whether she cut them off herself or did someone else do it for her. Kyle told the truth and demanded back to know how the girl knew this. It turned out that the princess remembered a very painful night at that time, when she felt her wings being cut off herself. Upon hearing this story, the king and queen were sure - Kyle was Aaralyn's twin sister. Kyle stayed for the night with the family and the next day, the doctor that delived them was brought to the castle. He took one look of both Kyle and Aaralyn and immedietly fell to his knees apologizing to the king and begging for his life. The king calmly wanted to know what had happened so the doctor told him. Kyle came out first and was given to one of the nurses in the room to be cleaned. When Aaralyn was born, she was given to another nurse who then noticed that the first girl and the nurse she was handed to were gone. The searched the entire medical bay for both the baby and the nurse but found none. So, they made the descision of putting in the file that only one child was born that night, afraid of what could happen to them if it was discovered. Kyle ignited her lightsaber in that moment and launched herself in front of the doctor. She swang her lightsaber at the man's neck but when she heard the king's high voice calling out her name, she stopped, only inches away from the trembling man. She looked back at the king who told her that this was not the Y'Sadian way. Kyle lowered her weapons and unignited it, though she still does not know why she has done this. The man was then taken away and neither girls would know of his fate. Kyle's name was changed to Kyle Fiore and she was given her rightful title of the Princess. Despite it, she kept denying it. It wasn't easy for Kyle to accept that she suddenly had a mother, a father, siblings, most of all to accept that she had a twin sister who was raised in this family and Kyle was forced to grow up in the oprhange not knowing who she was and where she belonged. Of course, with this new found knowledge, Kyle searched for the only person she truly trusted in this galaxy - Koran. She told him all about this new family, for the firs time demostrating how furious she was with the family she had returned to but most of all, she was angry weith Aaralyn who grew up the day she should have. Her lover tried to make her see the good in the situation but when the Princess refused to see it, Koran gave up. She would also learn soon enought that Koran had met someone, a woman that would change him completeley. Naturally, due to her feelings for him, didn't want to accept this but the thing that broke her heart more than anything was his decision to disappear into the galaxy where he intended to think things over. At the time, she never dreamed he would choose Tera, not after all their history. Sith Apperentice It just took her a while to finally decide to go the force users the man called The Siths. As the old man had told her, she made her was to the Sith location, Coruscant. She was given Alita Velos for her master but she still had to see what kind of master she was given and whether this master would teach her well enough. United with her favorite Aunt After a brief time where she didn't train with Neav Revata, she now knew that they were related. It was really the very moment Kyle learned that Neav was her Aunt that she knew this was her favorite family member. Once the two came together, part of the relationship between them changed. Her Aunt made sure to point out how much she considered her to be like her own daughter which certainly appealed to the girl. Their training routine didn't change however, which was also a good time. During the training session, Kyle learned Force Choke, Force Speed and Alter Elements I: Air. Another curious thing about the day was the fact that the girl heard voices, one particular older female voice guiding her. She told her Aunt about it though it was left at that. Aftermath of Y'Sad Kyle heard the broadcast from Cameron Centurion over the HNN and contacted Aaralyn, letting her hear the recording. It made the girl feel good, the way her sister took the news but that wasn't enough for her, making her travel to their homeplanet, so see the reactions with her own eyes. As one would expect, she ended up in an argument with her Jedi Aunt because of her provocations directed towards Aaralyn. Follow me or Die Her training with her Aunt continued, focusing more on her darkside powers at first. She began with Aura of Pain, continued to Enhanced Telekinesis, then Aura of Anguish, finish once the thread is completed. His betrayal Koran returned but only informs her that they're not going to be together. The blow was so hard that Kyle lost control of her powers, her enhanced telekinesis enveloping everything around them, shaking them harshly. Such news broke the girl's heart because in her mind, she and Koran would always be together as he had always told her they were soul mates and it would always be them against the galaxy. For her, such news made those promises broken. But what really made her change her mind was the return of a voice that kept haunting her in the recent time, telling her that she shouldn't let go of Koran so easily but the only way to do it was to accept his choice. Kyle promised not to harm his Jedi and attend the wedding, as long as Koran promised never to stop loving her which was granted. Due to her promise, Kyle attended the wedding of Koran and Tera, seeing Adrianna there as well but remained there only for as long as the ceremony lasted. While she extended her congratulations to this new "sister-in-law", Tera caught that it wasn't fully honest. But unlike the other people there, Koran knew this was a really big step for his first love and he was proud of her. Last day on Byss During the events that shook the Sith Imperium, Kyle was on Byss in her room, due to which she was effect by the explosions that shook the temple. Kyle ended up beneath the piles of rubles, her leg pierced by sharp objects, her lungs full of smoke and generally in a lot of pain. She ended up reaching to Aaralyn, asking for her help and it was thanks to the her sister's arrival with a medic that she got out of there alive though badly injured. The Silver Princess took her back to Y'Sad where she is recovering with the royal palace medical staff and receiving rehab. Skills and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber Abilities * Fighting skills * Education Languages *Basic Galactic Standard *Bocce *High Galactic (basics) *Huttese *Y'Sadian Education *Diplomacy (basics) *History *Horseback riding *Piano lessons (basics) *Piloting *Violin lesson (basics) --- in the very beginning of her first stay in the royal palace of her birth family, Aaralyn took it on herself to tutor her sister in languages, musical lessons, diplomacy and other things, wanting to make up for them being apart for so long and her having the upper hand in education but Kyle didn't quick stick too long around her to actually learn beyond any basics. Personal Posession Weapons Lightsaber Kyle has a lightsaber constructed for her by her first master, with Red Rubat core. Strictly saying, he had made it for himself and used it a long longer then she had even known him but when he was struck down by the Jedi and left to die, Kyle took it with, leaving another one behind as she practiced with the particular one more then the other. Two swords As the Y'Sadian people are strong warriors, most of them have swords by their side. Shortly after her being united to her family, Aaralyn gave her a gift, two matching swords as well as holster for her to place them over her back. She never used them prior to a day of sparring with Aaralyn, they remained in her closet on Byss and after the explosions went off, they remained under endless amount of ruins. Blaster Sometime around her 14th birthday, Koran bought two blasters and gave one of them to Kyle so she could have protection. For a short time, the girl did use it but she was never really the blaster type and after she gained a lightsaber, it was left as a dear gift among her belongings. It remains lost beneath the piles of what was once the temple of Byss. Other posessions Royal Suite in Y'Sad City Upon meeting her parents and siblings, Kyle stayed in a royal suite of the palace. This later became her room, not too different from Aaralyn's room which is a couple of rooms away from her. Besides the bedrom, it also has a section decorated as a seeting room and a walkthrough closet next to it. On the other side of the room is her bathroom. Kyle isn't like Aaralyn when it comes to order so that part is motly handled by the servants of the palace. She doesn't spend much time there as she's not on Y'Sad too often but when she is, it's mostly int his room unless she's taunting her twin sister. After her accident on Byss, her bedrest was insisted in her suite where she's visited daily by doctors and therapists to help her recover. Room on Byss Kyle's room on Byss was simple with basic for one person with a double bed, closet and a small bathroom. She spent most of her time there, with all her personal belongings residing there. It was not just a place to crash but also her rebellion against her family who gave her an entire large suite on Y'Sad. All her favorite things, gifts and clothes were there and therefor, destroyed in the destruction of the temple. Clothes Just like most things, Kyle's wardrobe was on Byss, including her most common dark outfits which included various pants, tops, shirts, jakets, shoes of various designs, outfits and gowns which she got upon becoming a Princess. Since it was all destroyed, she traveled back to Y'Sad in a single black outfit and black long jacket with black shoes but all that was ruined as well due to smoke, things that landed on her and what pierced her leg. Aaralyn is making sure her sister has clothes by giving her own while getting her new things as Kyle recovers. ComLink Her communications device always hangs from her belt where her lightsaber is, which is also what might have saved her life after the explosion of the temple. Aaralyn gave her the comlink two days after discovering of her existance. It has a unique manifacture program, linking it to Aaralyn's own communicator. Roleplaying threads As an Apprentice Training *Discovery of Old Secrets and a New Truth *'Your Pain is my Pleasure' *Follow me or Die Training others *N/A Social threads *'The Aftermath on Y'Sad' *'Unchain me, Sister' *'For this Life and Beyond' *See Ya, Space Cowboy *'Lone Wolf' *'Early Rising of the Sun' Faction threads *'The Breakdown: A Day of Reckoning' As a Knight Promotion thread * Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * As a Master Promotion thread * Training * Training others * Social threads * Faction threads * Completed threads - 7 (Apprentice level - 7 ; Knight level - 0 ; Master - 0 ) Category:Sith Category:New Sith Empire Category:Y'Sadian/Human Hybrid Category:Fiore Category:Character Category:The Sith Remnant Category:Revata Family Category:Sith Apprentice Category:The Sith Imperium Category:YSadian Royalty Category:Royalty Category:Rogue Sith Category:Apprentice Category:Force User Category:Y'Sad Category:Rogue